


The Rise And Fall Of Mexico

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: BUT IM NOT SORRY, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, ending is lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a bad race at his first Mexican Grand Prix, but thankfully he's got someone to help him forget all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise And Fall Of Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> This is a week late and again, i'm not sorry. Enjoy!

Sebastian’s anger first blazes on the first corner. He had the outside line to overtake Daniel, had enough space to pull off the move cleanly, but Daniel was too close, he felt the contact between them, before Daniel shot ahead. His radio crackles in his ear, his engineer asking for feedback. It's a puncture, and Sebastian’s anger is burning the further down the field he drops. Daniel disappears around the corner, followed by the other cars and Sebastian can only limp his way back into the pits. They change all the tyres in just under 3 seconds before he's off again, pulling out in 13th place. It doesn't take long to work his way up the field, but luck is of course not on Sebastian’s side as he spins out on turn 7, more cars whizzing past him. Sebastian takes a few seconds to calm his thoughts, his anger is still at the Australian that gave him a puncture on the first corner, and now a ridiculous spin on a simple corner just riles him up that much more. 

 

He's off again, now at the back of the grid and slowly plucking his way through car after car. It's going well, he manages to work his way back up the field - the car doesn't feel perfect, he feels less in control, but Sebastian keeps his head down and focuses on getting himself back into the points. It's all going well, he gets himself back into 13th before it all comes crashing down; he steers his car to the right, the tyres follow slightly before they lock up and Sebastian can only sit and take his hand hands off the wheel as he slams against the barriers. It's not a big hit, Sebastian feels fine as he slowly and carefully pulls himself out the car. He apologises to his engineer and the team, it was his fault for today, there were no excuses or anyone else to blame, it was all down to Sebastian’s careless mistakes and hard driving. But that doesn't mean he's not angry, he's angry at Daniel who got too close to him, angry that they kissed on the first corner and suffered damage, angry that Daniel cost Sebastian his race today. He watches the marshals briefly start to lift his car up - lift Eva off the track - before he starts the walk back to the bits. It's not a long walk, and Sebastian would rather clear his head there rather than when he gets back at the garage with Maurizio and Kimi. The last thing he wants to deal with is their bullshit.  


 

* * *

He gets back to the garage, the cameras are everywhere but Sebastian keeps his head low, keeps his helmet on as he disappears into the back, somewhere the media can't follow him, can't shove cameras and microphones in his face. Kimi is sat on one of the sofa's with his feet up on the table and what looks like a glass of alcohol - probably tequila - in his hand as he watches the rest of the race. Sebastian takes a brief glance at the screen, Nico's still standing strong in 1st position, Daniel in 5th. He's happy for Nico, for his best friend - he's been performing wonderfully all season and having to finish second to Lewis race after race is heartbreaking, Sebastian’s been through it himself. However he's less than thrilled to see Daniel running so high up on the grid, after their contact, after taking Sebastian out of the race, he's still running strong with a damaged car. Sebastian mumbles under his breath and storms off to the motorhome to calm himself down. Usually he'd be happy for Daniel - for his husband - but he's far from that today. He hangs around in the back, changing back into his jeans and shirt, thankful to get out of his suit due to the heat of Mexico. He slips his sunglasses over his eyes - opting for the reflective yellow ones - before he heads out into the paddock, his cap ever present on his head.    
  


* * *

Sebastian keeps his head down when he heads behind the fences to be interviewed, Britta is by his side with a small recorder in her hand as he answers question after question.   
  


“Well i saw him in the last second and then I opened, so just his nose um, but then it was too late”   
  


Sebastian starts, thinking back to the start of the race, about how he saw Daniel's helmet shining in the mirrors.   
  


“And I already had the feeling coming into turn 2, and then turn 3 and then it was clear down the straights so uh”   
  


Sebastian trails off, letting out a sigh. He's calmed down from the incident now, but there's still a part of him that's upset inside.   
  


“This kind of stuff you can't do it on purpose so I'm not blaming him, in the end where did he want to go, no room but we were all trying our best you know?”   
  


Sebastian finishes up the interview, barely paying attention to the questions about his car, about the reliability. It gets repetitive, he's asked the same question over and over again, about what happened in turn 1, whether it was his fault, Daniel's fault, whether the stewards made the right decision, could it have been avoided. Sebastian eventually finishes his interviews, sleep is tugging at his eyelids and all he wants to do is get back to the hotel and curl up underneath the soft sheets. He’s still got a meeting with Maurizio and is supposed to be attending the after party. Sebastian shakes his head, telling Britta that he’s too tired for either, and slips away to the back of the paddock where his motorbike is parked.   
  


* * *

Sebastian is about to doze off into a sleep, it's 1am in the morning and his pillows are stained with tears, when light suddenly fills the room. Sebastian pulls the covers further above his head to block out the light.   
  


“Sebastian?”    
  


Daniel's soft accent fills the room, his hand brushes across Sebastian’s curls. Sebastian whines in response but Daniel keeps running his hand through Sebastian’s blonde hair. The bed dips next to him and Daniel pulls the covers away from Sebastian's face.    
  


“What?”    
  


Sebastian groans, forcing his eyes open to look at Daniel's dark brown ones. His skin is still coated in a light layer of sweat, his smile ever present on his face. Daniel leans down to press a kiss against Sebastian’s forehead and he can feel the tension and anger slowly being burned away.    
  


“I’m sorry Seb, you know I'd do anything if it meant you'd win”   
  


Sebastian gives in with a sigh, he knows Daniel's right. He rolls over onto his back, reaching his arms up to wrap around Daniel's neck.   
  


“Just stop talking”   
  


Daniel can only comply as Sebastian’s fingers curl into his hair to pull him down into a soft kiss. Their lips move together gently, Daniel doesn't push Sebastian too far and Sebastian happily let's Daniel set his own pace, it's nice to let Daniel take control every once in awhile. Sebastian whines against the Australians lips, tugging slightly on his curly hair. Daniel pulls away slowly, smiling at Sebastian before gently mouthing his lips over Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian let's of a small whimper, shifting slightly to wrap his leg over Daniel and pull them closer together. He can feel Daniel against him, half hard in his jeans, rubbing against Sebastian’s thin pajama pants. It's a nice comfort, Sebastian isn't fully into it, but enough for soft whimpers to be pulled from his lips. Daniel's fingers trail down Sebastian’s neck, the pads gently ghosting against his nipples. Sebastian shudders at the touch and arches against Daniel's fingers. Daniel lets out a small laugh and presses a soft kiss to Sebastian’s forehead.   
  


“What do you want Sebastian?”    
  


“Just...make me forget about today...please…”   
  


Daniel smiles in response, his fingers dipping lower down to Sebastian’s naval to rub against the skin there. Sebastian let's his eyes gently slide shut and focuses on the soft touches from Daniel's fingers, gliding across his skin in a way that almost tickles. Sebastian sighs in contentment when Daniel's fingers dip below the waistband of Sebastian’s pyjama pants, running through the patch of hair just above his cock - Sebastian’s thankful he didn't put on any underwear. Daniel's fingers curl around Sebastian’s half hard cock and Sebastian arches into the touch slightly; his fingers are warm, still a little sticky from sweat. A soft whine passes Sebastian’s lips, Daniel starts to lazily pump the German in his hand and Sebastian can only give in and let the pleasure take over. He has to grab at Daniel’s wrist to stop him, his sense are on overdrive and a few more movements from the Australian would of had Sebastian coming there and then. Sebastian reaches over to grab the bottle of lube out of his bag, and gently pushes it into Daniel’s hands. The Australian offers Sebastian a small smile as he slowly strips himself of his own clothes; sweat is still clinging to his body, sliding down his tanned skin and Sebastian has to bite his lip. Sebastian’s legs drop open almost willingly, Daniel fits perfectly between them.    
  


“I am proud of you y’know?”

Sebastian finally breaks the silence, by whispering gently against the skin on Daniel's neck - Sebastian can feel the goosebumps prickling against Daniel's skin. Daniel hums in response as he starts to coat his fingers with lube, letting the German mouth words gently over his skin.    
  
“I’m more than proud Daniel, it’s just been a bad day for me, and i don’t have anyone to blame but myself-”   
  
Sebastian stops, his words trailing off into a soft whimper as Daniel gently presses a finger inside, slowly working Sebastian open underneath his gentle touches. Sebastian jolts slightly when Daniel’s finger brushes against his prostate; it’s been so long since Sebastian has had this amount of intimacy with Daniel, just the two of them, no cameras or media. Sebastian arches his back off the bed when Daniel slides a second finger in, the soft pads brushing against his prostate again and again. Sebastian’s fingers scratch at the sheets, twisting them between his hands to find some sort of relief, to relieve the pleasure that’s building up in the pit of his stomach. Daniel pulls away abruptly and Sebastian whines at the lack of contact between the two. He watches Daniel pour more lube onto his fingers, coat his dick up generously, before slowly pressing into Sebastian. Daniel doesn’t move for a moment, and Sebastian is content enough to just feel the Australian inside of him, before Daniel starts a slow rhythm. 

Sebastian’s fingers curl around the sheets above his head as Daniel starts to work their hips together, their skin touches slightly, the sweat sliding against their warm bodies. Sebastian looks up at Daniel, his skin is darker than usual, from the warm rays of the Mexican sun. Daniel is smiling back down at him softly, barely pushing against Sebastian, but even the slightest of touches has Sebastian writhing underneath him, grasping at the sheets and whimpering softly. Daniel leans down to catch Sebastian’s moans in his mouth, the German nibbles on his lips gently. Sebastian’s hands find themselves grasping around Daniel's curls, tugging on the dark locks as he feels the familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach. Daniel pulls away and rests himself on an elbow, his other hand wraps around Sebastian’s cock. The touches are almost too much for Sebastian; Daniel's thumb swipes across the head, catching the pre come on the pad of his thumb and spreading the wetness out. 

Sebastian whines at the touch, and Daniel doesn't stop working Sebastian’s cock in his hands until he feels the German's fingers digging into his arms. Sebastian arches his back off the bed slightly when he comes, spilling into Daniel's soft hand. Daniel doesn't stop his movements, his hand still works up and down and his hips still thrust against Sebastian. It's too much for the German, every slightly graze of his cock has him almost screaming in pleasure and the slickness of his come against Daniel's hand makes it that much more unbearable. Sebastian looks up at Daniel when his breath hitches; his eyes are screwed shut, his teeth are sunk into his bottom lip. Sebastian jolts slightly when he feels Daniel’s come filling him, the sticky fluid slides down his soft skin and drips onto the white sheets below. Sebastian whimpers when Daniel pulls away, still too sensitive to touch.    
  
“So, did you forget about today?”   
  
Daniel says, smiling down at the German. Sebastian smiles back up at him, sweat sliding down his forehead and clinging to his eyelashes.   
  
“I love you Daniel”    
  
“I love you more Sebastian” 


End file.
